Conversation With L
by deathnotejunkie91
Summary: L is here at your request. Ask him anything, start a conversation topic. He'll respond.
1. Chapter 1

Conversation with L

Hello fellow Death Note junkies. I am making my very first contribution to fan fiction dot net with this little piece. You can ask L anything you want, start a conversation (Stay away from too much yaoi please… some is okay) I'd prefer questions that involve other curiosities, and serious questions are accepted. Think about it as though you were talking to someone you actually knew personally. You would be more serious, and probably more reluctant to ask such direct questions. Well, L is waiting for your questions and comments.

L- Sitting in his swivel chair- "Please review. I'll gladly answer your questions and hopefully maintain a relatively intelligent conversation."


	2. The first questions

Conversation with L

Chapter One

Author's notes: The review from aeon fear was impressive. That's the kind of question we were looking for. Thanks Aeon Fear.

First review is from creep-stats3-

This is a really cool idea. Okay, well... let's see...  
L, why don't you have diabetes? You really do eat too many sweets.  
Honestly... Anyway, how about we talk about this over coffee?

L- Sitting in doughnut shop with his legs tucked under him. He has the newspaper and a cup of coffee saturated with sugar in his hand; held delicately as usual. He looks up at creep-stats with his blank eyes.

"I don't have diabetes because my metabolism eats up all the sugar. Without all the sugar I eat, I would waste away to nothing."

Second review is from aeon fear-

Hm...it's not yaoi, don't worry, L. I just wanted to know what did you want  
to say on that day you died...you seemed very mysterious and all...somehow i  
thought that a part of you knew that Raito was really Kira, and you were  
hesitating over something...Geez I dunno…Your mind moves in mysterious ways,  
L-kun. Love and peace.

-Setting changes-

L is sitting under a tree in the park. The sun is partially covered by clouds, and there's a slight breeze. He looks at aeon fear and cocks his head curiously before looking up into the sky and answering.

"There were a lot of things I wanted to say when Light-kun managed to kill me in the series. I wanted to tell Light-kun that I was sad… It was because I had been right, although I had known it all along. I knew already that he was the first Kira, and I had a feeling he'd bring about my downfall. Light was my first friend, and that affected my thinking. I didn't work as diligently as I would have had I not been preoccupied with Light and known him personally.  
I admit that death was inviting. I gave up and let it take me without too much of a struggle. I had expected it, but I knew Light-kun would not get out untouched. I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't win over my successors. I knew he wouldn't. Light-kun was too entangled with so many lies already that he would surely be brought down by someone trained like myself."

Third review is from Alessia Riddle-

L, I need to know. What is your secret to eating so much and gaining  
virtually nothing?

-Setting changes again-

L has walked to his favourite ice cream shop that has over 200 flavours. He hands Alessia Riddle an ice cream of her choice and takes a bite of his own before answering.

"I have a thyroid problem that speeds up my metabolism. In medical terminology, it's known as Hyperthyroidism. That's why I don't gain any weight despite my diet."


	3. Secrets unraveled

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

Alessia Riddle- 

I'm reviewing again! It's a conversation, after all, not just question and answer.

So, Near and Mello were apparently your two best choices of successors. If you had had the time to choose between them before you died, and had to chose, who would you have? Sorry if this is a bit of a personal question!

"I wouldn't choose one or the other. I would have told them to work together. Two great minds are better than one after all." L says while walking on the Death Note movie set.

Ohka Breynekai-

L- Please don't consider it rude of me asking, but what went on in your childhood? Us viewers only glimpsed a second's worth of your past... Essentially, how did you become the infamous 'L'?

L's eyes go downcast. "That's a terrible thing to bring up, but I will tell you.  
My parents… were killed before my very eyes when I was six. Brutally murdered…" He hugs his knees to his chest. "I met Watari when the police sent me for tests to see if I was psychologically well. That's how I ended up in Wammy's Orphanage.

The reason I am the way I am is from the trauma of my parents' death and the trauma also from my first cases as a child. I saw things that no other seven-year-old should ever see. I developed Hyperthyroidism and it brought with it insomnia, and with lack of sleep came depression. The depression, I found, could only be warded off by sweets. I had constant cravings for pastries, chocolate…Anything with sugar in it. It was the only thing that managed to squelch the memories." L uncurls himself from his chair and walks to the window. "That doesn't matter though. The past is the past."

MonkeySaiMonkeyDo-

Just wondering but, what do you think of the lack or awesome female roles in Death Note?  
The closest thing you had is Mello, and he had to die for it to count.  
Speaking of Mello, why did you choose him and Near to be your successors, and who would you have chosen had you not been killed before hand? Why?

MSMD.

"It's a shame that the only impressive female role was killed off by Light. The other roles weren't bad, but they could have been smarter without a doubt. Although I admit that I never gave it much thought. I was more interested in solving the Kira case.

As for which successor, I beg you to read the above answer; I hate repeating myself."

Na-kun is my anti-drug. . . -

Truly and sincerely sorry really. I know your orientation isn't mentioned, or hinted at for that matter. If you had to really choose a sexual partner, would it be Misa Amane or Raito Yagami? Or any of the other cast's members? Why did you choose that person rather than the opposite gender?

"The only hint ever given in the manga about my preference was when I told Misa I could fall for her. I assure you that I'm straight. The only thing I wanted with Light was friendship. It's true that his intellect interested me, but never romantically."

Aeon fear-

Erm...thanks. I was so sad that L-kun died, and it was really interesting, but it did show how out of control Kira was...he might have been happier if he hadn't found the death note, thought light believes otherwise. But that hesitancy killed you! whacks the tree 2nd question (I think I'll ask another one after I receive a reply) don't you...sympathize with Kira/light? You're a detective, and your job is to capture criminals. I know the moral issues, but what would you have done with the death note if it had landed in your hands instead of Light's? Oh...that was two questions...gomen; Love and peace.

L looks up at aeon fear, "Sorry… Is your hand okay after smacking that tree?

I would have used the Death Note without a doubt, if only to prove that it was just a prank, but more responsibly due to my detective training. I wouldn't have had such a naïve ideal such as ridding the world of evil or of becoming its God." L inspects his toe nails for lack of anything better to do.

"As for your other question, yes, I do sympathize with Kira/Light. I agree that I would like to create the ideal world, but I know that it is simply impossible."

Hayate Izumi-

O.k. Next question. L, Why is it that your hair is always...LIKE A FREAKIN PUFFBALL? IT'S CALLED SHAMPOO! MOST USE IT WITH A BRUSH! AND QUIT WITH THE SWEETS! YOUR GONNA GET SUGAR DIABETES:)

"Einstein never owned a brush, why should I?" L smirks as he says this, "I do use shampoo, how do you think I get it to be so bushy and soft-looking?"

B-chan77 -

L,   
If Raito went psycho on you and tried to kill you in hand to hand combat what would you do?  
Regards, B

"Defend myself and detain him in solitary; In a straight jacket in a padded room…" L gives a secretive evil grin.

Anna Strife0211 -

Ok L, hypothetically (sp?) speaking, if you had taken any side (Near or Mello on the fight against Light) who'd be and why?  
And I'm sorry if I'm talking crap, its just I didn't know what to ask  
My best regards  
Anna Strife

"I Wouldn't choose sides because both have effective methods, and that put together they make the perfect team."

Insane-Fluff -

Why hallothar:D I have a question.

Will you marry me?

...Kidding. ..

No, actually, I'd like to know: If you had found the Death note, instead of Raito-kun, what would you have done with it? Under the conditions that 'Kira' never existed, and you weren't part of the case.

L grins cat-like, "What, no ring?" He says referring to the marriage proposal.

"And yes, I would use the Death Note. Read my above answer for details."

CarpetTherapy3 -

Okkeedokee then! I'll give it a try...  
One of the things that i would like to know... is your family. Do you have siblings? What happened to your parents? This may be too similar to the question about your past, and probably just as hard to answer for you. But I would like to know your side of the story... Thanks!

"I don't have any siblings that I know of. I could possibly, but I couldn't say for sure." L says eating a piece of cheese cake with a strawberry sitting on top.


	4. Uhh yeah, SORRY!

Hey guys, sorry about this I know you've been waiting but my stupid computer doesn't work. I'm currently using my friend's computer…

What I'm trying to get at, is that I will not be able to continue writing Conversations with L for a while. It may be a week, a month or even a year!

Sorry If I disappointed anyone. See ya around!

-Deathnotejunkie91-


End file.
